Unknown survivor of the Uchiha
by EmoBabyLovesWykedSoul
Summary: Meet agirl that is still a live after the Uchiha clan's murder,because of what she did at age 10.Question is,what will happen when and if Itachi and the others find out.Does she have what it take to survive and continue on living?What will happen to her?


Chapter 1: Itsuki's past

((note: this will only follow the basic storyline of naruto for a couple of chapter or so, more then likely. I will be changing the storyline soon))

Itsuki is a young and proud member of the Uchiha clan. Though she is only ten, she enjoys being about to go out and training to prefect her skills. There was only one problem though. Itsuki didnt like much to follow the rules of the Leaf village or of her clan. Though she wasn't one to cause much trouble for others. One day while training and sparing against Itachi, which she was a year older then. She decides that she was tired of living in the village and having to follow the rules. Little did she know she was about to do something she was going to regret later on.

After training is over she heads home, smiling a bit. She felt bad about what she was going to do this night, but she wasnt going to let her mother or father know anything was wrong and that she was planning a mistake of her life.

"I'm home mom and dad!" She calls out in a slight excited voice, like how she always did when she gets home for training with others or from the academy.

"Welcome home, Itsuki." They would call back. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I'm going to my room. I have a few things to do and have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay. Just come down for diner, got it?" Her mother would call from the kitchen, like always her mother was preparing food at this moment of the day for their dinner.

Itsuki walls down a hall to her room as she sighs a bit. It hurts her to know she was going to end up hurting her mother and father so much. She walks into her room and looks around a bit, then starts to dig though stuff in her room. She was going to go ahead and get ready for the night that was to come. As she goes through the stuff in her room, she finds a plain red head band that was given to her by her mother when she was younger. It originally was just a piece cloth, laying around, but her mother hand given her it to use as a fake ninja head band, when Itsuke use to pretend is was a ninja as a little girl. Itsuki was also and only child, so her imagination was the main thing she had to play with at home. She continued to go through her stuff, and finds a necklace her father had given her. She sets the head band and necklace down by her window then heads to the kitchen as she head her mother call to her that dinner was ready.

After dinner was done, she spends some time with her parent, as they smile. She wanted to make this a happy moment for her parents. She spend the rest of that night with them, til time for bed. As she lays awake in bed for awhile, til she know her parents were asleep in their room. She then would get up the scatter things around her room and across the floor as well as her covers. She then walks over to the window and grabs her red head band and the necklace, putting them into the pocket of the dark blue almost black pants she was wear, she also had on her dark blue short sleeve shirt. She turns around and looks around her room a bit.

"Good it looks like the prefect kidnap scene." She says lowly to herself.

She then leaves a note be hide, pretending to be someone that had kidnapped her.

The note say: We have taken your daughter. You will never she her alive again after we run some test on her.

She left the note laying on her bed then sneaks out the window, and little did she know, she was never going to see her parents a live again after that. She was just going to stay gone for a few days, but her plan would backfire on her.

After a few years had gone by, she caught new that her parents were killed right along with everyone else of the Uchiha clan on night by Itachi, all except Sasuke that is, and her since she had not been there. By now they probably through she was dead. She had just when about her life going from village to village but that day she found out that her clan had been killed including her parents. It changed her. That day had caused her Mangekyou to active and it did take her some time to master them on being able to go between the sharingan and the mangekyou. This was a big change in her life and make thing a little harder on her.


End file.
